For facilitating the charging of the electric battery of a portable electronic device such as a mobile phone or smartphone, it is possible to equip this electronic device with a receiving coil with a view to charging its battery by means of a wireless charger comprising an energy emitting coil for contactless electric energy transfer from the energy emitting coil to the receiving coil by inductive coupling.
The efficiency of such charging depends on proper alignment of the energy emitting coil and of the receiving coil. Poor alignments reduces the effectiveness and increases the charging time.